


Новая сделка

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты R-NC-17 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [4]
Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, Different Gender AU, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Желание мести рвёт изнутри.
Relationships: male!Ariel/male!Ursula
Series: тексты R-NC-17 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Новая сделка

В пещере Урсулы всегда царит полумрак — размытая граница между тьмой и светом, незаметный переход одного во второе. Здесь спрятано множество секретов и откровений, желаний и наказаний за них, надёжно запертых в разномастных пузырьках из цветного стекла.

— Это человеческие слёзы, это молоко дельфина, потерявшего детёныша, это отражение северного сияния, это морская пена, не сумевшая постоять за себя, — поясняет Урсула, указывая щупальцами на различные флаконы и жестоко улыбаясь.

Сегодня он затеял уборку.

Ариэль наблюдает за представлением молча, игнорирует явную подначку.

— А вот ты молодец, — издевательски хвалит его Урсула. — Обошёлся без долгих раздумий.

Ариэль сжимает кулаки. Это не желание броситься в драку — ощущение фантомной тяжести спасшего его ножа. 

Урсула не врёт (ему вообще нет смысла врать), решался Ариэль недолго.

Тихо пробрался в каюту Эрика, занёс оружие над его горлом, предвкушая не только обратное превращение и возвращение домой, но и горькую сладость от свершившейся мести. Резко опустил, готовясь ощутить тепло от чужой крови, ярко-алыми брызгами раскрашивающей руки. 

Ариэль хотел видеть, как Эрик захлебнётся, когда солёная, будто морская вода, кровь заполнит его рот и будет струйкой стекать с губ по подбородку. Как он будет округлять слезящиеся от боли глаза, подобно выброшенной на берег рыбе. Как будет задыхаться и хрипло звать на помощь, теряя голос. Зная, что никто из слуг не побеспокоит «сиятельного принца», решившего скрасить свой досуг очередным фаворитом. 

Впрочем (если обратное превращение наступит не сразу), можно будет ещё и отрезать ему язык.

_Чтобы ты ничего не рассказал о наших развлечениях, огонёчек._

Двое немых — забавное зрелище. Во время одной из их с Эриком конных прогулок парочка таких попрошаек поймала их у городских ворот. Эрик тогда был необъяснимо весел и бросил на землю перед ними пару серебряных монет, подмигнув наивно улыбающемуся Ариэлю…

Увы, стоило лишь лезвию коснуться тонкой кожи, как нож в руке Ариэля рассыпался серым пеплом, а сам он оказался в знакомой пещере перед медленно аплодирующим Урсулой.

— Ни один из превращённых не брал в руки нож со столь сильной жаждой убийства, — добавляет Урсула, резко вырывая Ариэля из воспоминаний. — Интересно, что же несчастный принц такого сделал? Не успей я его спасти, смерть была бы на редкость мучительна.

Последнюю фразу Урсула нарочно растягивает — дразнит, раздирает щупальцами только начавшую затягиваться рану. 

— Ты знаешь, — спокойно говорит Ариэль, про себя благодаря новый голос, дрожь в котором почти не слышна.

Прежний бы выдал его с головой.

Урсула хмыкает.

— На его месте мало бы кто удержался. _Огонёчек,_ — последнее слово Урсула особенно выделяет, используя голос Ариэль и интонации Эрика.

Ариэля пробивает дрожь.

— А это весьма интересный экспонат моей коллекции, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжает Урсула. — Называется «Бойся своих желаний».

Тёмно-фиолетовая жидкость лениво вытекает из открытого фиала, формируется в постепенно бледнеющий шар. Ариэль знает, что там увидит.

В светящемся пузыре — суша. Одна из их прогулок. Эрик прижимает Ариэля к стене, заламывает руку (от пронзившей боли тот раскрывает рот в беззвучном крике), трётся о выставленные ягодицы, шепчет: «Как хорошо, что ты никому не расскажешь» и «Не сопротивляйся, огонёчек». Спускает штаны с бельём, плюёт в свободную руку, растирает слюну по члену... 

Ариэль отводит глаза, он не хочет видеть собственное искажённое в муке лицо. Как и стекающую по белым бёдрам (которым он был так рад после превращения) кровь. Но всё равно смотрит, словно загипнотизированный. Внутри морским ежом скребётся желание отомстить.

— Я слышал, Эрик снова собирается в плаванье, — говорит Урсула, когда изображение исчезает, а побледневшая жидкость возвращается в своё хранилище. — На этот раз, если бы судно пошло ко дну, ему бы вряд ли удалось спастись.

Ариэль поджимает губы, ногти впиваются в ладони. Отец ни за что не научит его вызывать шторм после всех тех глупостей, что он натворил.

— Если хочешь, я покажу тебе, как топить корабли, — предлагает Урсула, возвращаясь к сортировке блестящих стекляшек.

— Какова цена? — спрашивает Ариэль спустя пару минут тягостного молчания.

Урсула поворачивается к нему лицом, кривит губы в многообещающей ухмылке.

— О цене мы с тобой договоримся.


End file.
